Hell Hath No Fury
by deariedeariedear
Summary: Written for the Rumbelle Secret Santa on Tumblr for Chippedcupsandtruelove with the prompt Belle and Milah meet.


Written for the Rumbelle Secret Santa on Tumblr for Chippedcupsandtruelove

Prompt: Belle and Milah meet.

Disclaimer: They're not my toys i just like to play with them.

Winter was starting to settle in Storybrooke and the nights were getting darker. Many businesses had started to close a littler earlier, owners and employees eager to go home and warm up from the cold that had descended upon the quaint little town.

All except Belle and her library.

Since the library had opened the citizens of Storybrooke had all but flocked there trying to get a good look at the woman who was rumoured to have the Dark One under some kind of spell.

Some whispered that she was a powerful witch.

Others, that for all her smiles, she was as cold and evil as Rumplestiltskin himself.

Some even said that it was her that was a spell, an evil, intricate curse made by the Dark One so he could claim the beauty for himself.

Despite the rumours that spread about the new librarian all the town had found was a kind, albeit clumsy, generous woman with a beautiful smile. Belle was quickly known as the type to willing help anyone with anything. She would often open early or stay late for those with a literature emergency and as a result was quickly accepted into the community without too much scorn or suspicion, despite where her affections lie.

Even though Belle often kept the library open past usual business hours few rarely visited the establishment at this time. The reason for this was glaring at a copy of Fifty Shades of Grey before handing it to Belle to be re-shelved.

"I don't understand how a piece of drivel like that belongs in your library."

"Even if only one person enjoys it, and it encourages them to read it belongs in this library Rum" replied the soft voice of the librarian without ever taking her eyes of the stacks, placing every book Rumplestiltskin handed her into its correct 'home'.

"Of course …. You know we never did finish that hamburger, we could … I mean if you wanted to and I completely understand if you don't … I'm sure you're very busy with the library …"

What was wrong with him! He could bring kingdoms to their knees with a few simple words but with Belle he had yet to surpass anything more eloquent that condiments holding powerful magic. Oh how he wished he could beat some sense into himself with his own cane.

His inner monologue was instantly reduced to remembering how to do the simple act of breathing as Belle placed her hand on his arm and looked at him with a warmth that made his heart lurch.

"Rumplestiltskin I would…" but the bell above the entrance jingled, cutting off her response with the distant sound of high heels on the polished floor near the reception desk.

"Hold that thought" Belle quickly uttered before squeezing his arm and disappearing to greet the newest patron.

Belle couldn't keep the smile off her face as she made her way through the library. It still amazed her how the most powerful man in all the realms seemed to turn into a nervous wreck around her. It made her feel special. It made her feel loved.

There was a woman waiting at the desk for her as she rounded the last corner. She was a similar shade of brunette to Belle but with an added height that almost made Belle jealous. He long legs, clad in skin-tight jeans were only accentuated by her knee-high laced boots. The whole outfit was topped off with a leather jacket and jewellery that reminded Belle of the pirates she had briefly seen in her father's province.

Belle put on her most welcoming smile. "Hello there, is there something I can help you with?"

Belle was expecting the usual questions she had experienced since the opening of the library.

Have you got this?

How do I get a library card?

Do you have a bathroom I could use?

She was not expecting the coldness from this woman's eyes, nor the tense and demanding tone.

"Where is he?"

Fear coiled in Belle's stomach, she had a horrible feeling she knew exactly the man this woman was looking for. She hoped she was wrong, the air around this woman told Belle that if it was Rumplestiltskin this woman sort, this would not be pleasant.

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?"

"Rumplestiltskin. And I know he's here somewhere. Where. Is. He?" The woman stated through clenched teeth.

Oh, now the woman was starting to annoy Belle. There was most likely a valid reason for her anger towards Rum, he appeared to have upset every single soul in this town but there was no need to be rude.

Belle made her way around the reception desk, placing the counter between them as a barrier.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Belle's voice matched the steel in this woman's eyes.

Even if Rum was in the wrong, and 99% of the time he was, this woman would still have to go through Belle first. Since she opened the library Belle had regained the confidence that had been stripped from her during her imprisonment and she would be damned before she got pushed around by some pirate wannabe.

The woman's smirk caused the fear in Belle's stomach to ignite. It was the same smirk she had seen on Regina once upon a time.

"I'm his wife."

Belle recoiled as if she'd been slapped, luckily enough the soft tapping of a cane saved her.

"I believe the correct term is ex-wife dearie."

Belle's eyes looked to Rum for reassurance but his eyes were firmly set on this woman … his wife. Belle had only ever seen that look before. When he laid eyes on Regina.

Belle was right; this was not going to be pleasant.

The woman turned to face him.

"Rumple." Her voice held to warmth.

"Milah" and before she could open her mouth again he continued.

"I do believe I told you if I ever set eyes on you again I would rip your heart from your chest and make your precious Captain watch."

Belle watched as she saw a spark of fear appear in Milah's eyes and was quickly hidden behind a cool mask. She hated this; she hated seeing her true love turn vicious and filled with hatred.

The pirate wannabe's next words instantly grabbed Belle's attention.

"I'm here about Bae."

Belle immediately started to make her way back around the desk, she knew this subject was a weak point for Rum and she also knew he would need her next to him, if only to keep him grounded.

Rumplestiltskin hadn't even noticed Belle's approach. The mention of Bae's name had caused the beast inside him to rear its ugly head and strain against its chains.

"Bae?!" He snarled. "The son you abandoned?! The son you willingly left? What could you possibly want with him now?!"

He had taken a step towards her, fully intending to make good on his earlier threat when a small hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Belle silently begging him to stay calm. Belle squeezed his arm and he instantly felt his anger ebb away. The peace he felt looking at Belle shattered with Milah's next words.

"I want to know where he is!"

"You left him!"

"He's still my son, where is he?!"

"You abandoned him!"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

"I LOST HIM!"

An eerie silence descended upon the trio.

"What?" Milah whispered and all of a sudden Belle could see a mother who truly cared for her son, despite the choices she had made.

"I lost him" Rum replied in an equally quiet voice. He seemed to deflate at his admission. The powerful Dark One was disappearing and the grieving father taking his place.

What happened next shocked Belle. The caring mother Belle could see instantly disappeared as Milha's face twisted in disgust.

"After all this time you're still pathetic. I should have never have left him with you. A snivelling coward. What happened Rumple? Did you run for him? Did you run from a child?"

Belle fully expected Rum to react in anger but he simply lowered his eyes, accepting her words.

"There was a portal … he fell… I tried… but I couldn't hold on." He whispered to the floor.

Milah threw her hands into the air.

"For all your magic and power you're still so weak! How could I ever have thought you would be a good father? You were a pathetic excuse for a man then and you're a pathetic excuse for a monster now. You – OW"

Half way through Milah's rant Belle had snapped. She marched over to this spiteful woman and grabbed a fistful of her hair, dragging her to the door.

"For the record before you critique someone's parenting skills you should take a long look in the mirror. Secondly don't you dare ever come into my library and talk to my true love like that again and lastly, he is not pathetic, he is not weak, he is not a coward and He. Is. Not. A. Monster! I would it was lovely meeting you at last but I would be lying."

Belle slammed the door in Milah's outraged face, promptly locking it and leaning against the wood, breathing heavily.

"I believe that's what Ruby meant when she talked about 'taking out the trash'"

Rumplestiltskin looked at Belle like a deer caught in a set of headlights. She never ceased to amaze him. She was a goddess, a beautiful shining light that he did not deserve to be near. She made him want to be better, she was making him better. He tried to voice his voice the torrent of emotions within him as he made his way over to her but all that came out was a stutter.

"I … You… She…"

He took a shuddering breath as he carded one hand into her hair and leaned his forehead against hers. She responded by winding her arms behind his neck, pulling his body closer.

"I do not like that woman Rum."

He couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him and his only reply was to lower his lips to hers in slow, languid kiss that was still full of passion.

If he couldn't voice how he felt then he would damn well show her.


End file.
